Im Schatten der Apokalypse 7 "Die Goldene Stadt"
Zweimal im gleichem Raum N'ach diesem wundersammen Ereigniss wundert eigendlich garnichts mehr, aber dennoch lösten die Spiegelbilder, welche nun real vor ihnen Standen immer noch einen mehre Minütigen stillstand aus. Jadekaiser ging sofort zu Bima und Kailani. "Was hat dich gerade so bederückt?" flüsterte Takafu in Tuyets Ohr. "Ich habe mich in einer weiteren Paralel Welt gesehen," flüsterte sie zurück, "da sehe ich fast so aus wie Krika und tuhe Böse dinge." "Aber das sind Paralelwelten, hier bin ich die Tuyet die ich jetzt bin!" lachte die Toa und drückte Takafu an sich. Innerlich war sie froh darum, das der Teil den man von Jadekaiser in Takafu extrahiert hatte jetzt ein eigendes Leben führte und sie s ihren Takafu behalten konnte. '''K'rika wich Antroz aus und wunderte sich das dieser ihn an Stelle des Spiegelbildes angriff. Auch Gorast wusste nicht mehr so wirklich was er tun sollte. Jediglich die Rats Toa behielten die Ruhe. Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser hielt sich erst mal zurück und versuchte sich einen Überblick über dieses Chaos zu machen. Die beiden Kaiser Toa Bima und Kailani hatten jetzt auch wieder einen klaren Kopf und glaubten zumindest etwas Ordnung zu haben. Jadekaiser hob die Axt des Lichts und füllte den Raum mit grellem Licht. Die Ratstoa hatten aufgrund techischer Hilfmittel sich schnell angepasst. Gorast und Krika spürten schmerzen und konnten nichts mehr sehen. Nach dem sich das Licht gelegt hatte ging es ihnen wieder besser. Dennoch hatte sich die Situation nicht geändert. Der Spiegel Antroz griff weiter hin Krika an. Takafu viel es sichtlich schwer Krika diesem Phänomen allein auszusetzen. 'K'akama blickte auf die Spiegel Kailani. Was denken wohl Kailani und Jadekaiser wenn sie jetzt ihre früheren Gestalten vor sich sehen, fragte sich die Toa des Steins. In der Zwischen Zeit wusste Krika nicht mehr was er tuen sollte erst griff ihn der Spiegel Antroz an und nun er schien auch ein Spiegel Krika. Verdammt zum Teridax, dachte er, was ist hier los. Krika feuerte auf Antroz und versuchte dessen technischer Hülle seinen Willen auf zu zwingen. Das Geschoss traf aber schoß durch Antroz hindurch als wäre dieser aus einem Nebel. 'G'orast und Krika schritten beiseite und folgten der anweisung des Spiegel Takanuvas. Ihr kleines Gefolgepositionierte sich um sie herum. Krika und Gorast hatten sich jetzt endlich auch damit abgefunden das die Golden Stadt einen Schnittpunkt zwischen zwei Universen darstellte. Wer in das eine wollte musste durch die Golden Stadt reisen. Igni musterte den Spiegel Takanuva mischte sich aber nicht in das Geschehen ein. Dieser Kampf war nicht seine Sache. Als dann noch mehrer Toa auftauchten uns ich auch ein Spiegel von Teridax offenbarte zog er dennoch die Schwerter. Doch bevor er in den Kampf eingreifen konnet, verschwanden die Spiegel Makuta. Der Große Palast 'K'ailani und Jadekaiser schritten auf ihre Spiegelbilder zu. "Wo her weißt du von dem Kaiser Palast?" fragte Kailani ihr Spiegelbild verdutzt. Auch Bima und Jadekaiser blickten sich köpfe schüttelnt an. "Ich möchte nur mal mitteilen," warf Igni ein, "der Ort an dem wir uns jetzt befinden, ist nicht ganz so einfach zu verlassen ist." "Denn er befindet sich zwischen beiden Universen und wir müssen erst mal wieder an die Oberfläche um den Teleportationsknoten zu erreichen.!" fuhr er fort. Die Ratstoa stimmten der Spiegel Kailani zu was 2 Terridaxe anbelangte, diese wären doppelt so nervig. "Dieser Ort bestizt einen Flughafen, auf diesem wartet ein Luftschiff auf uns." sprach Igni," "Mit diesem können wir dann das Teleporterfeld in der Luft aktivieren und in unsere Universum zurück fliegen. Das Luftschiff startete als alle Insassen anbord waren. Auf 4.000 Meter höhe öffnette sich das Teleporterfeld und verschlang das Luftschiff. Nur einige Sekunden später schälte es sich wieder aus einer Wollke im Himmel übder dem echten Mata Nui. "Diese Insel war mal ein Paradies!" erklärte Takafu, "jetzt ist sie ein Ödland wo nur Bohrok und wenige Rahi leben." 'I'gni hörte sich die Theorien der anderen an und überlegte. Metru Nui oder Karda Nui. Beides kam in Frage. Nein, nicht Metru Nui, denn die Kämpfe fanden zwischen den Toa Nuva und den Makuta fand in Karda Nui statt. "Wir sollten uns nach Karda Nui teleportieren!" erklärte Igni, "Denn dort finden zur Zeit Kämpfe zwischen den Makuta und den Toa Nuva statt." "In Metru Nui gäbe es derweil nicht viel anzurichten." fuhr Kakama fort, "Ein uns noch unbekannter Feind der gefählicher ist, würde schon dafür sorgen das die Makuta kein Fuß fassen können." Die Lage war äußerst angespannt und ändert sich auch nicht wirklich, denn als 2 Toa welche an sich den Weg nach Nobis Nui nich kennen konnten erschienen, wurde Zorn unter den Ratstoa wach. Aber nach dem einer der Nynrah-Geist namens Aikas die Situation geschildert und sicherstellte das man Lesovikk und Nikila vertauen konnte, er begründete dies damit, das er sie persönlich schon lange kenne, beruhigte sich die Stimmung des Rates 'B'evor sie jedoch die Sitzung fort fuhren, ließen Igni und Kakama die ihren Zorn versteckte, Lesovikk und Nikila schwören das diese den Aufenthal des Rates und für sich zu behalten. Nach dem die Toa dies getan hatten berichteten sie etwas wo mit nun wirklich niemand gerschnet hatte. Kakamas Zorn wich einer Verzeiflung. Hoffentlich richten die Makuta Teridax auf dem Südlichen Kontinent iher Heimat keine Schäden an. Mit einem flugfähigem Uboot machten sich alle zusammen auf den Weg nach Voya Nui. Diese Gefährt beeindruckte Igni sehr, denn so etwas besaß der Rat noch nicht. Neben den Toa war auch Nynrah-Geist namens Aikas mit an Bord. Rückehr nach Metru Nui 'N'ach einer anstrengenden und nicht ungefährlichen Reise, erreichte das U Boot Voay Nui. Doch sie wurden bereits erwartet. Kuhul und die Matoraner so ein weiterer Toa des Geheimen Rates empfingen sie am Strand. Die Ratstoa zogen sich über Nacht zu einer Besprechung zurück. In der kurzen Zeit hatte sich etwas schrecklich ereignet. Etwas was weit erschütterndere Folgen als 2 Teridax haben konnte. Teile der Toa Armee hatten die 6 Teleporterschlüssel in ihren Besitz bringen können. Dies ermöglichte ihnen ein unkontrolier bares Reisen durch das Universum. Um dies zu verhindern musste man ihnen die machtvollen Artefakte abnehmen oder zerstören, damit sie nicht den Schrein im Nirgendwo vor dem Rat fanden. Würde dies geschen, läge die Kontrolle des Lebens in der Hand eines Feindes der noch unberechenbarer war als die Makuta. Am nächsten Morgen informierten sie die anderen mit denen sie gekommen waren und verabschiedeten sich. 'M'it dem Luftschiff verließen sie schwerem Herzenz Voya Nui. Ers jetzt begriffen sie, das alles was sie nach dem Spiegel Saal erlebt hatten eine Ilusion war. Jedilich die Entstehung von Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser schien tatsächlich war zu sein. Die Reale Bedrohung war bei weitem schlimmer. Kuhul hatte neben bei auch weitere Informationen Gesammelt und teilte diese Igni nun mit. Dieser war sehr froh darüber, das die Teleporterschlüssel nur unter bestimmten Vorraussetzungen funktionierten. Dies verschaffte ihnen Zeit, Zeit die sie jetzt dringend brauchten. In der Operations Basis in Metru Nui hatte Igni sofort eine Kriesensitzung einberufen auf der er und Kakama sich mit anderen hohen Ratsmitgliedern berieten. Gleichzeitig brachen die anderen 4 Toa mit Kuhul und desssen Team auf um die Substanzen und die Kanohi aus der Höhle in die Operations Basis zu bringen. Nach dem dies gelungen war, trennten sich Takafu und Tuyet um zwei Matoraner zu finden, welche die Ebenbilder zweier Gezeichneten in dieser Zeit, sein konnten. Dazu suchte Tuyet das Kolluseum auf wo der besagte Matoraner beschäftigt war. 'I'm Colloseum erwartet sie eine Überaschung. Auch der Rest des Teams war am Haupteingang eingetroffen. Dort wurden sie von 4 Vahki begrüßt und ins innere begleitet. Mitten auf der Arenafläche erwartete sie Dume und die 4 Bezirks Admiräle. Dume trat vor und grüßte Igini und Kakama freundschaftlich, sie hatten sich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Dume teilte ihnen das mit was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte mit und Igni das was Dume aus sicht des Rates erfahren sollte. Nach dem Austausch von Aktenbehältern trat der Vahki Bezirks Admiral Anubis aus der Reihe und verschwand für einige Minuten. Er kam mit 5 Matoranern, deren Augen verbunden und deren Ohren mit Steckern verschlossen waren, von 6 anderen Vahki flankiert zurück. Tuyet schmertzte dieser anblick, aber sie wusste das dies zum Wohle aller so gehandhabt werden musste. 'N'ach der Übergabe der Matoraner verließen die Ratstoa das Colloseum. Sie hielten sich nicht lange auf und suchten den schnellsten Weg zur Operations Basis zurück. An den Andockstationen des Colloseums hatten sich die Luftschiffe verankert. Die Vahki Truppen waren aufgereit und warteten in Formation auf den Befehl ihrer Admiräle. Kuhul, Marlene und Ahokii so wie drei weitere Matoraner der Geheimen Gemeinde schritten die Treppe zu Dumes Arbeitszimmer. Dume freute sich auf seinen Besuch und das die Reise bald beginnen konnte. Aus seinem Fenster sah er das die Vahki bereits in die Luftschiffe maschierten. "Lasst uns schnell an Bord gehen!" lachte der Turaga und verwieß auf ein prächtig ausgeschmücktes Luftschiff. Als ein geschlossener Verbannt segelten die 9 Luftschiffe davon. Die Matoraner Manschaft im Komandoraum tippten die Koordinaten ein und mit blauen Blitzen kündigte sich das Teleporterfeld an. 4 Augen und 4 Ohren 'I'rgend wo in Ta Metru. Tuyet beobachtete den nervösen Toa des Cirkels aus ihrem Schattenfeld herraus. Dieser suchte verzeifelt nach seinen Team Kamaraden. Nach der kompletten Auswertung der Akten die nach der großen Schlacht in Ta Metru geborgen wurden, hatten dem Namenlosen jetzt auch einen Namen gegeben. Der Circel Toa erreichte das Gelände und blickte nach unten. Auf dem Weg lag lagen 2 seiner Teamkamaraden. Auf höhe des Geländers sah er auch Schäden an den Steinen welche durch den Aufprall seiner Leute stammten. "Hau ab hier!" schrie ein weiterer der auf ihn zu rannte. Doch er erstarte. Der Warnschrei unterbrach und vor seinen Augen flog der andere Cirkel Toa mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und Kraft aus der Bahn. Er brach durch das Geländer und krachte von einer Staubwollke begleitet gegen die Wand. Leblos viel er auf den Weg. Hastig drehte Hagush sich und rannte wieder in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Doch ein Faustschlage warf ihn nach rechts und brachte ihn zu Fall. 'E'r zog sich hoch und stützte sich gegen die Wand. Ein weiterer Faustschlag traf ihn und ließ ihn durch die Wand krachen. Benebelt kroch Hagush über den Boden. Jetzt packte ihn der Gegner am Fuß und warf ihn diaognal durch den Raum in einen Aktenschrank. Das Metall gab nach und der Cirkel Toa verlor beinahe das Bewusstsein. "Bleib von hier weg!" schrie er einem anderen Circel Toa zu doch zu spät. Dieser krachte wie von einer Kanone abgefeuert durch die Wand und blieb reglos liegen. Hagush wusste das nur noch er von seinem Team übrig geblieben war und suchte das Heil in der Flucht. Tuyet blickte dem von Panik gezeichneten Toa hinter her und lachte. Diese Schattenkräfte waren das beste was es im Nahkampf ohne Waffen gab. 'D'ie 5 Gezeichneten waren unruhig geworden. Einerseits fehlte ihnen etwas in ihrer Wahrnehmung und zum anderen waren in den letzten Tagen 18 Toa des Circels auf unheimliche Weiße umgekommen. Der Circel der Gezeichneten konnte sich das nur mit dem namenloesen Feind erklären, der in Ta Metru 1/3 der Toa Armee vernichtet und alle Akten in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte. Nun waren auch die 5 Matoraner der Gegenwart in deren Gewahrsam und an einen undefinierbaren Ort gebracht worden. Dies bewirkte den plötzlichen Wissensverlust und die Wahrnemungsprobleme. Der Cirkel war in ernster Lage und durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Das Ablenkungsmanöver '''Während Tuyet und Takafu gezielt Mitglieder des Cirkels jagdten, bereitet Igni etwas vor. Er wollte die Matoraner abermals an einen anderen Ort bringen von wo aus er die Matoraner als Augen einsetzen konnte und durch sie hindurch den Zeitpunkt der Entwicklung von Matoranern zu Toa feststellen konnte. Das konnte eventuell deren Leben retten. Gemeinsam mit Kakama schritt er den langen Gang der Luftschiff Werft von Le Metru entlang und suchte den Raum nach Schwächen und Vorteilen durch. Levika nutzte die Dunkelheit und bewegte sich lautlos durch das nächtliche Po Metru. Die 6 Toa hatten sich im Schatten einer halbfertigen Statue versteckt und beobachteten die Steinmetzte. "Wo bist du?" sprach einer von ihnen in sein HCS doch nur ein Rauschen erklang. Ein anderer Toa aus der Gruppe erschrak. Mit lautem krachen viel der Körper eines Kameraden von der Statue. "Wir sind nicht alleine!" fluchte der Toa und rannte zu der Statue auf der anderen Seite hinüber. 'D'och auf halben Weg stolperte er und sein Kopf flog durch die Luft. "Ihr bleibt hier." befahl der Toa, der das Komando hatte und verließ mit einer Begleitung das Versteck. Sie erreichten den Enthaupteten. Seine Kanohi Maske fehlte. Sie blickten auf eine Toa des Wassers die aufeinmal vor ihnen erschien. Levika schritt schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Die Toa zielte auf die beiden Cirkel Mitglieder. Die Raketen jagdten auf die beiden Toa zu doch umflogen sie die beiden. Hastig blickten sie den Geschossen nach und sahen wie eine Explosion ihre 3 Kameraden hinter der Statue verschlang. Wütend drehten sie sich um doch die Angreiferrin war wieder verschwunden. Beunruhigt und übervorsichtig zogen sich die Cirkel Mitglieder zurück. 'M'atokai stand auf der Brust eines erschlagenden Gegners und hielt dessen Kanohi vor sich. "Die brauchst du nicht mehr!" sprach er leise. Ruhig und gelassen schritt er zu einem anderen toten Toa und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sein Augenmerk viel auf etwas, das in die Rüstung des Toa eingefasst worden war. Links neben dem Herzstein befand sich ein weiterer fein gefertigter Gegenstand. "Sie mal einer an;" flüsterte der Toa des Eises, "einer der Portalschlüssel!" Mit einer raschen Bewegung entfernte er er den Portalschlüssel und wandte sich einem dritten gefallenem Cirkel Toa zu. Fortsetzung in "Im Schatten der Apokalypse 8 " Opus Magnum Reqiem " Kategorie:Toa-Mata-Nui